¿How did I end up with them? On Hiatus
by Mizuna Kurenagi
Summary: Nadeshiko was the typical normal girl and she love the anime Code Geass, also she was in love with two guys. She make a wish and gets transported in the world of Code Geass, being the fiance of Suzaku Kururugi because their parents arranged that. When Lelouch enters to her life, feels a ticklish feeling. Seven years passed, ¿does she has feelings for Suzaku or for Lelouch?
1. Nadeshiko's information

****¡Hey readers! I was thinking at the beginning of doing a Code Geass, but the doubt was trying to invade my mind. And today I'm determined to do one.****

****It's gonna be doing a Suzaku x Oc x Lelouch, because I love those two, even if they're in different groups.****

****I'll let you know about the information of the Oc in this fanfic.****

* * *

****Name:**** Nadeshiko Fukui

****Age:**** 17

****Day of Birth:**** 6 of September 2000

****Height:**** 173 cm

****Weight:**** 53 kg

****Nationality:**** Japanese

****Eye color:**** Dark pink with red highlights

****Hair color:**** Black

**Parents: **Kohana Fukui. Single's last name: Takeru (Mother - Deceased)

Toshio Fukui (Father - Deceased)

****Appearance:**** She has long black curly hair that reaches above the back, bangs that almost cover her right eye. She has white skin (not too pale, but neither tanned), D cup chest, triangle hips (even if she eats a lot, she doesn't gain weight).

****Personality:**** She's a mysterious, can pretend that is someone confident (and then counterattack) and a little shy to tell what she's doing, but only briefly not getting in details. If someone's picking on her, she can teach them a lesson so nobody messes with her (she can also fight back); but for the guys she loves (not at first with Suzaku, only when an accident happen, she'll change her mind. Not only Suzaku, Lelouch as well.), she'll take whatever measure to take away any threat (girls) that are in love with them.

****History:**** Her parents know the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi before Nadeshiko was born. They had good friendship and they made a promise that if they have children, they'll be compromised.

Sometime later one day on a visit to the Kururugi's home, they introduce their children and remember the promise, doing a celebration with dinner.

When they grew up, Nadeshiko didn't understand at first why they visit almost frequently the Kururugi's and when her parents told her about the compromise, she didn't know how to react about that news. She didn't considerate Suzaku as a fiance or a friend, but as a playing partner. At the moment that Genbu and her parents died, she depends on Suzaku just because she has no more family (there were sweet moments, even if she can deny it); when Lelouch and Nunally came to the Shrine, Nadeshiko receive them with open arms and she don't care if those two are Britannian, but Suzaku disagrees about it causing an argument between him and his fiance, then they stop talking to each other for one day.

Until Britannia invaded Japan she and Suzaku work together to help the exiled prince carrying his younger sister to the shelter; she was in charge of cooking for all of them, sometimes Suzaku offered his help to assist her and she doesn't complain of it and she liked get compliments from the others, but her heart skipped a beat when Lelouch says that he loves how she prepares it, so she feels so flattered.

In the moment that Suzaku goes to Britannia to be an Honorary Britannian soldier, he promised to Nadeshiko that he'll do his best to create a world that they live peacefully, but as time passed she doesn't believe that day will come and became a reserved person, even when she studies in the same school as Lelouch. When she was asked to be part of the Student Council, she rejected the offer because the attention will be a pain and she prefers to be a normal student without any attention, but the attraction towards Lelouch was getting more noticeable for her and she started to follow him, but she hides herself perfectly so no one notice what she was doing.

When she didn't have news of Suzaku, she lost the hope, became depressed and kinda angry. In a moment she decided to do it by her own, but discovered one day that there were people who wanted to do the same and decided to help them, just for some special occasions.

In school, she sometimes runs to Lelouch and chats with him or if it was on the contrary, she'll approached that time; but if Shirley appears to get in the way, Nadeshiko always have an excuse to be with him or humilliate her (verbally, by pretending that she's being accused by a fellow student of chatting with a childhood friend)

* * *

****That's all the information of Nadeshiko. I'll put this on hiatus, because I need to focus on my other fanfics. But pretty soon, I'll be working on this one.****

****If you want me to based off on the anime, tell me on the review or PM.****

****¡Enjoy my other stories! ****


	2. Prologue

**¡Hi guys! I hope you're doing well. This is the prologue for the beginning of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. And those who are looking for a Lelouch x oc x Suzaku, you can read this fanfic (but those who think this is a Lelouch x Suzaku, that's not gonna happen).**

**Yvonneeevee22: Thanks for put this fanfic as a favorite and following it. Hope you like it. (when I tried to write your name, it only appeared 22, hope you understand)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Nadeshiko's POV**

It was another morning, repeating the usual things. I woke up at 6:30 a.m. just because I don't want to sleep anymore.

I went downstairs and look in the kitchen what to make me for breakfast and I choose something simple: toast bread with peanut butter and orange jam, to drink: I prepared a milkshake of banana and chocolate, with a little of grain oats; there was nothing better than breakfast and pizza.

After that, I decided to walk to my favorite park just to get rid of a boring day in school. The park wasn't far, just walking for two minutes.

¡Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nadeshiko. I'm seventeen years old, I live with my mother, I don't remember my father because I was a little girl when he died. I love anime, reading, hearing music, eat (specially pizza and desserts), taking long naps, practice some martial arts (like Kick boxing, karate, Judo y kendo), playing videogames or watch gameplays and some other things that make me escape from reality.

Anyway, I arrived at the park, sitting on a bench to watch the view that was breathtaking for me and hours passed so fast that I didn't look at a clock that was in the park. I suppose that the classes were already finished and I need to be quiet when I get back home, so my mom won't notice about my escape to the park.

But I was wrong...

Mom - ¿So you escape from school again?

She was mad at me, like if I steal something.

Nadeshiko - I didn't know that it's gonna be so late.

I tried to excuse myself.

Mom - Yeah right. Like so many times you said that you're going to school or do your homework.

She comment.

Nadeshiko - That's because I'm tired of going to school. I love more doing my hobbies than passing time sitting on a chair and writing the important things. Later in the future, I can decide what I want to do.

I said careless.

Mom - ¡Okay, that's it!

She snapped.

Mom - From today, you're grounded. You can't play video games, watching anime or other things you like.

She said sternly.

Nadeshiko - ¡¿What?! You can't do that.

I exclaim.

Mom - I can, because you're not obeying what you must do. Until you have your scores up, you can't do anything that's not part of studying.

She indicates.

Nadeshiko - You're doing that just to bother me.

My mom puts her hands on the hips.

Mom - If that's how you think, then I'll always be in your to keep an eye on you.

Nadeshiko - I won't let you do that.

Mom - Then I'll take your things, put them in a place you can't know and when you learn your lesson, you can have them back.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear from her.

Nadeshiko - ¡I HATE YOU! ¡I WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER AND TO BE FROM ANOTHER FAMILY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS TO BE A TEENAGER, ¡I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!

And with that, I ran to my room and slam my door and lock it. I can hear that she follows me and knocks my door with anger.

Mom - _¡Nadeshiko! ¡Open the door, right now! We're not done yet._

Nadeshiko - I told you that I don't want to see your face or hear your sermons. Try to do it and I'll make you shut your mouth.

I told her with a cold voice and the knocks on my door stopped. The day was good, but my mother ruined it, so I decided to take my laptop and watch my favorite anime.

Like I said before, I love watching my favorite anime and one of them is Code Geass. I watch it for the first time when I was like 15 or 16 years old and I fell in love with two guys: Suzaku and Lelouch.

Yes, like you heard: I'm in love with those two. Lelouch for being intelligent and one that thing that makes me laugh a little is that he always got tired easily when he runs. Suzaku is funny in some moments, but he's willing to sacrifice himself for the cause and when Lelouch use his geass on him, Suzaku wants so desperately to be killed. I don't know if feel sorry of what he has been through since he was a kid to seven years forward or feel a little angry for making mistakes for when he was in the Knight of the Rounds.

Anyway, I watched like 15 chapters of the first season, like the first time I have some characters that I hate (I can't tell you for the moment who) and when my two crushes get in action, I squeal so happily. But when Shirley or Euphemia try to conquer my guys, I get so mad that I pause myself to watch another chapter from the anime and I buried my face to a pillow to scream and say:

\- "Groan" ¡_I curse you both, Shirley and Euphemia!_ _I wish to be in the world of Code Geass and to be at the side of Lelouch and Suzaku to make them mine._

Then I decided to go to sleep and just when I was lay down in my bed, something happened: I saw some kind of hole coming from a side of the bed and I felt that it was dragging me.

I tried to hold on to something, but it didn't work and I was swapped to it. The last thing I remember is hearing my mom's voice.

* * *

**Pov in Third Person**

In a part of Japan, there were a couple getting prepared to go to sleep, but the woman walked towards the window.

Her name was Kohana, she was a pretty woman that has dark brown shoulder length bouncy hair, pink eyes and white skin. She was wearing green pajama pants and a sleeveless white top with a lotus flower print.

On the bed was lying her husband, Toshio. An attractive tall man with slight tanned skin, with black eyes with red highlights and short black hair. He was wearing a green top with short sleeves and black shorts.

Toshio - ¿Is something wrong, Kohana?

He asked.

Kohana - I don't know. It's just that I'm still not sure about be ready to have a baby and ¿how I couldn't say no to Genbu and Mitsuki about that promise of having our children married in the future?

She said with a concerned face.

Toshio - You didn't think about it twice. But I'm sure something will occurred to us.

Toshio tried to cheer her up a little.

Kohana - I wish that we are blessed with a daughter.

Then he takes one of her arms to lead her toward the bed and a little later, the couple fell asleep; but what they didn't know is that a shooting star fall from the sky and it descended on the house, then it transformed in a small ball of light (like a soul).

It explore all the house and stopped in the bedroom when on sight had the sleepy couple, approaching. When it was closer to Kohana, she said almost in a whisper:

Kohana - I... wish... to have... a... daughter.

The next instant that little light enters to the woman's stomach.

A few weeks later, the couple were having a normal day, but suddenly Kohana starting to feel bad. She runs towards the bathroom and threw up, her husband heard her.

Toshio - Sweetheart, ¿are you okay?

He asked loudly outside the bathroom.

Kohana - I... don't know... *Threw up*

He waits outside the bathroom, but when she took a while, Toshio enters to the bathroom and rubs his wife's back.

Kohana - Thanks, darling. Now I feel something is wrong with me.

She said.

Toshio - Let's go and see the doctor.

They went to make some test for the young woman and they didn't believe what the doctor said.

Doctor - ¡Congratulations! You're pregnant.

Toshio - Wait, ¿what? ¡¿My wife is pregnant?!

He was shocked about the news.

Later that day, the couple was still kinda shocked and nobody made a comment. Then the woman let go a happy laugh and tears rolled to her cheeks.

Kohana - I can't believe it. We're going to be parents.

She lunges towards his husband's body and he hugs her, also spinning them around.

Toshio - Try to take care of yourself, I don't want you to lose the baby.

He warned her.

Kohana - But I can't let you do all the work.

Toshio - You have to. I'll manage, I'm sure Mitsuki will do the same and she wouldn't allowed that you work on that things and insists on rest.

The dark brown haired woman pouted a little, but she imagine if her friend is aware of the situation and tells her what to do and not to do.

Months passed with tranquility, until the day of birth came. They were already in the hospital and in midday, the labor began.

Two hours and half later, outside the room was waiting the black haired man.

Toshio - "Please, hope that my wife is okay."

He thought, then the door of the room opened.

Nurse - Mr. Fukui, I have good news. Your daughter has born, looking healthy and without any problem. You can go see your wife, she's a little tired but alright.

The black haired man didn't waste time to get in and see Kohana, smiling at the little being.

Toshio - She's so beautiful.

He said when he sits beside his wife.

Kohana - Yes, ¿what name she'll have?

She asked, making him thinking for short time.

Suddenly, something came to his mind.

Toshio - Nadeshiko.

The young woman look at him a little confused.

Toshio - Look at her eyes.

She take a close look and was surprised of her daughter's eyes: the color was dark pink and Kohana thought that she saw a red glint.

Kohana - It suits her.

Said the young woman, with a sweet smile. Then she said:

Kohana - Welcome to the world, Nadeshiko.

The woman and her daughter stayed in the hospital for some days until the doctor tell her that she's released and is free to go home.

After that the Fukui informed to the Kururugi couple of the news about their new baby girl, which made Mitsuki happy by reading a letter her friend send; Kohana planned a surprise visit to the Kururugi's house after Nadeshiko's 1st birthday.

The waiting was making them anxious, but contained it and distract doing other things, but they marked on a calendar the date as a reminder.

It was a regular day on with the Kururugi's house, but suddenly on the afternoon they hear someone on the door.

Genbu - I'll check who is it. Mitsuki, stay with the boy.

Ordered the prime minister and carefully approached at the door and sliding it, he relaxed when he see who it was.

Toshio - Good to see you, Genbu.

Greeted the black haired young man.

Kohana - We want to surprise Mitsuki about my daughter.

On the other hand, Mitsuki was checking on her son.

Kohana - Well, it seems that everything is ok, but the house is so quiet.

She commented. The door of the room was knocked.

Kohana - ¿Who is it?

She asked, a little scared.

Genbu - It's me, Mitsuki. Don't worry, ¿can I come in?

Mitsuki - Yes.

Instead of seeing her husband...

Kohana and Toshio - ¡Surprise!

The brown haired woman almost startled about the guests.

Mitsuki - You came... but ¿why you didn't tell us you were coming?

The short haired woman said:

Kohana - Well, we wanted to surprise you about the meeting of our... daughter.

Kohana approached to her friend and show her that being on the blanket. Mitsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Mitsuki - She's so cute, ¿can I carry her?

Kohana nodded and gave the baby to her.

Mitsuki - ¿What's her name?

Kohana - Nadeshiko.

Then she walked where her son was: on the cradle.

Mitsuki - Nadeshiko, meet my son... Suzaku.

She put the baby girl next to the boy and signal the others to leave the room, to let them sleep.

In sometime later, Nadeshiko tilted her head a little to Suzaku and the boy unconsciously did the same.

* * *

**This is the prologue of the fanfic. Hope you guys love it.**

**Sorry it took so long, I try not to stressed myself, but sometimes I can't help myself but remembering what I promised.**

**I'll be focusing on the Knights of the zodiac fanfic and the others. Also, soon I'll publish a new fanfic: for the anime Black Cat.**


End file.
